Un verre pour Westermarck
by Sarabeka
Summary: Anna et Elsa sont sœurs, mais s'aiment comme des amantes. Heureusement, il y a Westermarck pour les aider à accepter cela.


Elsa observait Anna se déhancher en riant. Ce vieux lecteur de 33 tours avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un à satisfaire. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'avaient les jeunes adultes actuels de se tourner vers les choses anciennes. Le _rétro_ , comme disait Anna. Mais si sa compagne trouvait son bonheur là-dedans, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas quelques euros dépensés dans un vide-grenier qui allaient les mettre sur la paille.

Anna vint la tirer par le bras pour la sortir de la douce étreinte d'un canapé presque aussi vieux que le monde et qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout. Sous l'impulsion, elle faillit renverser son verre. Elle le posa et rejoignit Anna avec des gestes fluides. Anna la dévora du regard durant ces quelques instants. Elsa se savait belle à ses yeux et en jouait. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça devant quelqu'un d'autre.

Seule Anna y avait droit.

Car Anna avait tous les droits sur elle. Acquis ou innés. Par l'amour ou par le sang.

En déposant un baiser dans le cou de celle qui était à la fois son amante et sa sœur, elle se souvint.

La première fois, elle ne savait pas. Elle était une étudiante en quatrième année de psychologie, occupée à rédiger un mémoire sur l'effet Westermarck, à rassembler des documents, des témoignages... Elle était simplement allée boire un verre un soir avec Olaf, pour se détendre selon lui. _Parce que tu travailles trop, je vois de la fumée s'échapper de tes oreilles_ , qu'il disait en lui tapant dans l'épaule. Et une fois dans le petit bar, c'était la serveuse qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Littéralement.

Le sang chaud d'Anna n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'un client un peu éméché avait eu la fausse bonne idée de passer une main sous sa jupe. Sauf que le coup de poing normalement destiné au pervers s'était trouvé une voie toute tracée jusqu'au visage d'Elsa qui n'avait pas su esquiver.

Un poivrot expulsé, au moins une centaine d'excuses et un œil au beurre noir plus tard, Elsa se tenait au comptoir avec un Olaf inquiet mais néanmoins ravi que la maison leur offre leurs verres de la soirée. Quant à Elsa, encore un peu sonnée, elle affichait néanmoins un sourire béat en suivant la serveuse du regard. C'en était effrayant au point qu'Olaf se demanda un moment si le coup reçu n'avait pas abîmé son cerveau.

Mais non. Elsa allait on ne pouvait mieux lorsqu'elle avait glissé son numéro sous le verre que récupérait Anna et qu'elle été rentrée chez elle, le visage douloureux et le cœur léger.

Elle fit tourbillonner Anna au bout de son bras, et se délecta de son rire.

La deuxième fois, elle n'y croyait pas. De combien étaient les chances pour que la serveuse la rappelle après cette soirée ? N'importe quelle personne normale aurait préféré tout oublier et passer à autre chose, vivre sa petite vie. Mais pas Anna.

Elles s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, Elsa ne savait plus vraiment où. Elle se souvenait en revanche que ses jambes l'avaient portée à toute allure jusqu'à l'endroit désigné, en négligeant son mémoire sur le bureau (tant pis pour Westermarck ! Plus de soixante-dix ans après sa mort, la prescription était elle-même périmée). Elle n'avait pas vu Anna en premier, mais l'immense peluche de bonhomme de neige qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

"C'est pour me faire pardonner. Ton ami m'a dit que ça te plairait."

Oh, Olaf. Quel ami précieux que celui-là. Elsa en avait été tellement émue que la peluche avait hérité du prénom du jeune homme.

Olaf doudou trônait encore dans le salon, sur un fauteuil en osier.

Et puis il y avait eu le chocolat. Des tas de petits chocolats dans une boîte joliment décorée.

"Pour l'œil au beurre noir" avait dit Anna avec un sourire contrit.

Pour sa défense, l'hématome finissait tout juste de disparaître, encore normal d'être gênée face à ce genre d'œuvre.

Après-midi parfaite à la terrasse d'un café autre que celui où Elsa s'était pris la pêche de sa vie. Anna lui avait tapé dans l'œil une nouvelle fois, au sens figuré ce coup-ci, et elles s'étaient séparées en échangeant numéros et projet de revoyure.

La musique s'arrêta doucement et Elsa alla siroter une gorgée de son verre rescapé après avoir effleuré la hanche d'Anna une dernière fois.

\- Encore ! Crie-t-elle.

Et la jeune femme ne peut résister. Elle va remettre le saphir au début du sillon et les notes s'élèvent de nouveau dans le salon.

Elle repense aux troisième, quatrième et cinquième fois. Le premier rapprochement notable s'est fait la septième fois. Le baiser a été échangé à la huitième.

La première fois s'est faite à la treizième.

Tout pour être heureuses. Anna et son job de serveuse, Elsa et son mémoire sur Westermarck.

Anna tourna, et tourna, encore. Toujours encore. Jamais fatiguée, toujours ravie. Elsa se demanda d'où elle tirait toute cette énergie.

Le problème était survenu lors de la vingt-troisième fois, ou vingt-quatre peut-être. Enfin, une fois où Elsa ne comptait plus.

Elle avait fait le rapprochement entre leurs noms de famille. Ce n'était pas les mêmes, mais elle le reconnaissait quand même.

Elsa portait le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Sa mère portait le nom de jeune fille d'Anna.

La maman inconnue, partie des années plus tôt, se rappelait à elle d'une façon terriblement ironique.

La jeune femme n'avait pas su quoi en faire. En rire ou en pleurer. Elle avait fait les deux tout à la fois sans jamais savoir si les rires ou les pleurs l'emportaient l'un sur l'autre. Puis elle avait mis Anna au courant. Parce que quand même, se taper sa demi-sœur, ça fait un peu bizarre sur le coup, même si on le fait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Comme plus ou moins prévu, Anna n'avait pas semblé comprendre.

"Et c'est grave ?" avait été sa seule remarque.

\- J'ai soif ! Lança Anna en cessant de tourner.

Elle avait les joues rouges et les cheveux défaits. Elsa lui servit un verre.

Grave ? Pas tant que ça. L'excuse, l'alibi, elle l'avait sous le nez avec son mémoire. Ce cher Westermarck. Elle avait expliqué l'effet Westermarck à Anna. Comment l'inceste était naturellement évité quand des frères et soeurs étaient élevés ensembles. Comment un instinct se développait, rejetant automatiquement toute pulsion sexuelle et sentiment amoureux envers les personnes vivant avec soi.

"Alors c'est bon."

Le mot de la fin. Simple, concis...

Elsa ne s'attendait pas à tant de nonchalance.

Mais ça leur allait à toutes les deux.

Elsa tendit le verre plein à son amante/demi-sœur en souriant.

Merci à Westermarck pour les empêcher de totalement culpabiliser et de se bouffer petit à petit.

L'alcool fort brilla d'un éclat ambré sous la lumière de l'ampoule.

Une gorgée pour Anna, une gorgée pour Elsa. Et un verre pour Westermarck.


End file.
